


Hope is Far From Gone

by kouaka



Series: I Will Be Always At Your Side [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gladios Mom, M/M, Multi, Neit belongs to Daemon, Nyx and Selenas Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Asteria had known what her life would be but then came the Crown Prince of Lucis destroying that outline completely.





	Hope is Far From Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Okay I will write an outline explaining a lot of concepts I used. First of all Galahd prays to Etros only and have a crystal of their own hidden and it is red. Also they have their own personal astrals which are Alexander but he takes the shape of a Coeurl which I will explain another time. Garuda, Carbuncle, Diablos, Bismark, Asura and Odin are the others just to let you know. Also many concepts I took form writers like names and braids ideas from the nyxnoct horsemen and other writers! You guys are fucking awesome! Once more excuse the bad writing.
> 
> Also dedicated to LogicDive for getting me to write!

Asteria remembered when she had first seen Regis. She was seventeen and at that time the people of Lucis had forgotten what Galahd had stood for. Due to a Lucis King breaking all connections with Galahd after fearing the curse that Etros had placed on the kings of Lucis after a tragedy had occurred to one of her beloved warriors. Due to seeing how the past kings were haunted by the curse a king broke ties having hoped they would not be affected by the curse if Galahd was simply kept at a distance.

So, then the rumors and fears had started. The fears that instead of praying to the six astrals, Galahd prayed to Etros the goddess of death and praying to the forbidden astrals that had lost in the Astral War many years ago. People feared to even venture to Galahd having heard rumors of seeing the forbidden astrals and seeing them tear any human apart that wasn’t from the islands. Then came the rumors of the people of Galahd being only witches that used dark magic to cast curses upon the people and being cannibals eating the humans that were killed while visiting the islands. They went as far as calling them savages for their were warriors were seen as monsters in battle. 

In the beginning Etros was angered greatly by these actions but the Ulric Clan prayed for her to spare the Kings and stated that they would accept the burden and seeing the leading clan accept this so did the other clans of Galahd agree to these terms. They would continue to protect the kings even if not accepted and Etros was touched by their honor that she let it be. Even so, they suffered the prejudice in silence.

Despite it all, Asteria was not like her ancestors though. Seeing the people of Eos being cruel to her people was not something she accepted. In fact her first time shifting had occurred when a trader from had said a cruel thing to her grandmother due to a tattoo she carried that appeared strange. The minute she heard the man’s insult she shifted into a white tiger cub and had nearly scratched the man’s eyes out. Her father was not pleased as Asteria in everyone’s eyes was always calm and quiet and strong. No one had seen her hidden anger or hurt. She was even more angry at being born as an Ulric. She was the knight to a prince who would become king but would never know of her or ever fix the damage done to Galahd. Still, despite it all her father trained her to be a warrior even though she preferred forging weapons then using them. She didn’t see the point in learning to fight and yet her father kept pushing.

“There are enemies that even the Crownsguard and the Shield of the King cannot see coming.” Thanatos stated once. 

Indeed there were, and Asteria was with her father as they saw these assassins take aim to kill the royal family of Lucis. She was simply sixteen at the time, when she killed her first. Easing all that anger and she had always buried into the aim she took hold as she pulled back the bowstring of her bow. While, her father like many before would kill instead with a pair of daggers, she though had a skill with the bow she herself forged. She took all her targets out and couldn’t help but think that they the once great warriors of Galahd had become mere assassins as well.

“Asteria!”

Her thoughts interrupted she turned to see her father had missed one, and the assassin was close to the young prince. She didn’t think twice as she shifted into a white tiger and leaped catching the man by surprise and staining her white fur in red as she tore his neck apart. People were screaming and running not knowing what to do or to know if there were more. Even so, she tasted the iron taste of blood in her mouth but hen she looked up and froze. 

It was not fear the eyes looked at her with but with gratitude and amazement instead to her shock. Innocent green eyes looked to her and smiled. Prince Regis Lucis Caelum looked too innocent and grateful in that moment that it had taken her by surprise.

“Your my knight right?” he had asked while standing up from where he had fallen when the assassin attacked. He walked towards her and reached out a hand.

“Do you mind if I can see you for real?”

Before she could understand what he had said a great cry from a falcon tore her thoughts and she looked up to see her father having shifted as well warning her it was time to go. She didn’t think twice and ran out without a second thought even as Regis called out to her.

She had thought that her father would be angry but instead he was pleased. Asteria didn’t understand though he looked hopeful.

“Regis saw you. And I know you felt it didn’t you? The need to complete the bonding rite as was the tradition.” he questioned her but she continued to heat up the hearth to create a new set of blades for him and simply shrugged.

“Oh, dear I know you felt it. There may be hope yet for Galahd and Lucis to be together again.” 

She didn’t think twice of it and simply looked elsewhere as she continued her work. 

What hope?

xxx

She never knew Regis would come to Galahd dragging his boyband as Freesia her best friend as well as her guard Neit called the group. She didn’t like it for she had heard of the bond the kings of Lucis and knights of Galahd shared. Upon the first physical contact a bond would develop and make the pair inseparable The bond of a sister or brother, of a friend and advisor or that of a lover. The contact drove the Galahdians crazy that they could never abandon their king afterwards. She had seen though what happened to those that could never be with their king, her father was lonely in a sense as if a part of himself wasn’t there. She didn’t like either option. One making her emotions and actions depending on what the King would do or dying of a missing piece in her life. Etros even expressed remorse of this but as he stated she was not the one to do this.

“The ones who made the bonding spell was the first King and Knight.”

When she thought about it she wondered what Ratri had been thinking then but she probably hadn’t foreseen the future of what would have happened to her lover. Her other ancestor who visited Galahd every once a year, who walked the Eos alone. 

Even so, Regis stood before her and she had no choice but to welcome him. Her father’s eyes lit up in sudden happiness which she hadn’t seen since her mother’s death. Her village and all the other clans cheered in joy of the prince’s sudden appearance. A new age they said especially those of the Seer Clan, which could see the different futures that Carbuncle and Diablos would show. She wasn’t so certain. 

Still she had not seen it coming for Regis to decide suddenly to remain a few days in order to see and learn as much as possible. Her father so happy to meet the prince and looking so hopeful in that moment. She wanted to run and not look back but signs told her otherwise. During the visit Neit and Cor had developed a friendly rivalry and her own father had grown fond of Weksham and Cid. Freesia had certainly fallen for the stern Lucian Clarus and though suspicious Clarus was he was obviously attracted to her as well.

As for her, she purposely kept her distance from Regis. The prince would go with her on swims, hunts and walks to ask a great many questions. Her blood was boiling the curse of having the Ulric blood was the way it sensed the Lucian blood desperately seeking and wanting contact to be made. It was calling for her and she could tell Regis felt the need to shake her hand or any form of touch. But to her surprise he kept himself in control. He smiled such a smile of an innocent child. His green eyes especially held that need for hope as well. 

During the last day in which she decided to take Regis to meet with Etros at last, it happened suddenly. A couerl of Galahd one of the rare species that had horns and blue white fur with black strikes struck at them. He brought forth his sword to defend himself from the beast but he had recalled Asteria’s lessons in never killing the beasts of Galahd unless there was no other option. And so it struck him and sent him flying to the Canyon’s edge. She ran quickly and shot an arrow at the beast’s back as it pounced upon Regis causing him to fall over the edge. She immediately shifted into a tiger and attacked the creature with her own claws and was able to scare it off with minor injuries. She turned and looked over the edge to see Regis clinging to the stones on the canyon’s ledge, too low for her to simply pull up and so she using her claws dug into the canyon’s stone and climbed to him. She leaned down and simply growled for him to grab her. He looked uncertain but knew there was no other choice. And so he immediately gripped her back and clung to her as she climbed back up. 

The sensation that occurred was cold and hot mixing together. Fenrir’s blood which he granted to the Ulric Clan to receive certain magic of their own bestowed by Etros as well as the Infernian’s who had relations with a human who then had given birth to the first Ulric. She felt the different emotions Regis was feeling in that moment fear of angering her for having messed up and bringing forth the bond. Even so, she felt a click of magic in that moment a felling of relief and understanding of Regis. She knew now what her father rcouldnt feel the feeling of a friend and companion one she knew she die for without second thought. Her emotions weren’t being controlled better yet it was simply a bond of feelings to bring forth peace and to support the prince through with his choices. Seeing flashes of his boyhood and learning and trying to bring back the old ways back she now knew this wasn’t a mistake.. She shivered but smiled and then saw an old memory, her ancestor Ratri with silver hair and the Ulric ice blue storm eyes smiling at a man with red hair pulled back into a ponytail with a smile. The pair were looking over the land of Eos with a white haired stern looking man with a sword and the three simply laughed alongside a womanin white robes holding a trident. The memory was gone before she knew it even so as she stepped over the ledge and Regis pulled away as he looked to her in concern.

She smiled though and shifted back to her human form.

“I-I-I didn’t mean to-“

“Don’t.” she said firmly before standing and smiling. He looked to her in surprise when she offered her hand to him. He took it and smiled to her finally.

“I think it’’s time we got to know each other. And…bring Eos back to harmony.” 

Regis’s eyes glowed with the childish innocence once more and Asteria felt relief flood through. 

xxx

Regis asked her to come with him back to Lucis and she was dubious at first not wanting to leave home. Her father though had a talk with her.

“Galahad has always survived but home is where the most important people are.”

He held her hands and she looked to him with tears knowing then her father had seen his wish of hope fulfilled and she nodded. She took Freesia and Neit only being they had been summoned to be her guards and companions to Lucis. She would return to Galahd to receive her ceremonial clothing as well as new beads, necklaces and headbands to be worn during festivities and traditions. Before leaving she met with Etros who smiled at her. The goddess of death with her long hair and wings spread as she sat on her throne and smiled and beckoned her over.

“No mater what path you choose I shall watch over you. I pray that the knights will once more be recognized as in the old days. The Guardians will come to you when you call.”

Meeting King Mors was quite the event, the man knew instantly who she was and accepted her presence before asking of her father. He was kind and it felt as though she had never left her father behind which made her feel more at peace. Still, it was a hard adjustment with the Crown City as it was all buildings and hardly any nature to really appreciate. It was there she met Asteria one day as she came to check on her brother who was Cor to her surprise. The young woman had long silky black hair that was wavy and her bangs fell over her eyes but gave her a more attractive beauty especially in hiding the treasures that were her blue eyes.

“Nice to meet ya! Name’s Aulea! So you’re the white tigress Reggie kept on talking about!” she shouted and shook Asteria’s hand nonstop as Regis sputtered in the background. Upon contact though Asteria felt a great difference between them. Alulea was giving off an aura of strong magic but especially Ice magic which reacted to Asteria’s fire magic.

Aulea smirked and Asteria understood this woman held the glacian’s blood as well as Cor but Aulea was more in tuned to it but it wasn’t that that made Asteria a little scared it was the dangerous mischievous smirk Aulea gave her. 

As time passed Asteria grew to love Insomnia or better yet not the place but the people that existed that made up her home. Aulea kept her on her toes with the meetings with the council in which she never lost a moment to correct a member and to put them in their place. Weksham was calm presence that gave her a break from the others usual crazy antics and knew how to make a wonderful meal. Cid was good in teaching her with technology and though he was the first to get upset she easily placated him with other things and tried to keep the peace though he showed her how to use technology more advanced. Claus and her were civil though even if the man had fallen for her friend she and him saw things differently. She believed in fighting with a plan but he was super cautious as much as in the past the King’s shield and the Galahdian Warrior were always friends in this case it wasn’t. Clarus was a true Lucian to the end and Asteria didn’t like such thoughts as she believed them to be prejudiced but the two agreed on at least protecting Regis. She hadn’t thought she ever get along with Cor just like Clarus especially after their first encounter where she had sat on him after he tried to sneak attack her when they had come to Galahd in search of her. He was reckless no doubt about it but he was a good challenge for her when life at the castle was getting to her. He certainly knew how to fight but after a while he learned to be civil with her and even enjoyed her company more to which she had started herself to enjoy. This led to Aulea implying a great many things followed by Freesia and Neit who both held matching smirks at her but she rolled her eyes and simply happy.

When it came to Regis, she had learned to see that he had a certain view in which he wanted Eos to be brought back together. She liked the idea of everyone joining and no more prejudice against immigrants like herself and her people. Still, Regis was innocent in her sense. Indeed he had a dream and he has fought on the front lines but he hoped to always work things out. To gain approval and save everyone almost a hero complex which she hoped no child of her would have. Still, it was her role to support him but also give the necessary advise Regis needed to hear even if it clashed with Clarus. She was still a little put off by him sneaking off but it made life interesting. She could certainly see him and Aulea having quite a troublesome child in the end. In such a short time she adjusted well even in her duties to be at Regis’s side to the end. 

When the Accordo trip took place it was just Asteria, Regis, Clarus, Cid, Wesksham and Cor who traveled to deal with the situation. Neit and Freesia returned to Galahd to fend off attacks from Niflheim when it started attacking when King Mors had no choice but to pull back the wall. In the beginning Asteria had been hurt by the decision as Regis and Aulea argued with the king. In contacting her father he said Galahd stands with the King’s choice and that they would make it through especially since the Guardians were at the ready to defend the islands. Her father reminded her once more what her duty was and she sighed in defeat in accepting this. 

Regis came to her one day as he was preparing for the trip which he thought he hid very well from her which of course he didn’t. Their mental link would spike up now and then and she had the feeling he wasn’t in complete control still in hiding his emotions. 

“How are you?” he asked her and her lips twitched as he flushed knowing it was a stupid question. She wasn’t happy that her home was open to danger but she was also angry of his attempt to leave without her.

“I think you can tell Reggie.” she answered as he sat down next to her on the ledge where she had been looking at the stars.

“Asty…”

She screwed her face up in dislike of the nickname he gave her. Apparently in the records when introducing their constant companions to the people the past kings gave their knights when in their therian forms nicknames close to their original name. She had seen some ridiculous ones due to the family tradition of being named after past forgotten gods of the stars, night, and moon. Regis had enjoyed learning about this information and immediately made a great many variations of her name. He fell in love with Asty just because it sounded cute and fitting.

Upon seeing her face he chuckled.

“My father…”

“Had no choice. A leader always must be careful and make hard decisions. It’s fine Regis it happens and I understand in a sense. Besides it isn’t what has me mad.” she explained as she stood up and shifted.

With her feline agility she pinned down Regis by surprise, who yelped as her claws came out and were very close to his eyes.

“You were going to leave me here when you asked me so long ago to come in the first place to be with you. Do you know how trapped I feel being in buildings every day! The only fun thing that ever happened here was when that Ultras came here!” she growled and Regis held up his hands in defense. 

“Im sorry! It’s just well I believed you were angry at me and after what my father did!”Regis tried to explain when Asteria rested her full weight upon him which he started to struggle with. Her tail swished back and forth while he turned a great many shades.

“I-I-I-Wan-Come—Wit—Me!” Regis choked out and Asteria grinned down with her fangs.

“I thought you never ask.”

When Aulea heard what occurred her laughter was the only thing heard throughout the castle.

“Well, at least I have nothing to worry about now with all these boys.” she secretly whispered to Asteria, who giggled as the boys indeed glared at her back. 

Before heading out one little detail was forgotten by the young prince.

“I lost my sword back in Galahd.” he expressed and Asteria felt shame remembering it was during their visit to see Etros.

So, she took matters into her own hands and asked Cor if there was a forge she could use and asked on any metals that were most popular to Lucians. She thought up a design with Aulea’s aid and started to forge the sword. Aulea and Cor kept her company constantly reminding her of eating and sleeping as when Aulea started a project she was solely focused on that. The Ulric Clan was merged of the different clans with each new knight born with a different ability of their own. For Asteria like her father being a blacksmith was her best trade and she had forged a great many weapons fro the hunters of Galahd. The design and weapon of a king was important for the weapon would also be used by the knight in which they taught themselves to use the blade in reference to the King also sharing their might to their Knight when the king could not defend themselves anymore in battle.The knight would take up the weapon and fight in their stead. One day she will have to learn to use the blade but for now it was to make it to Regis’s. In the end she presented her gift to Regis who was taken by surprise.

The sword had a handle with wings sprouting from the handle and on the blade itself were the traditional ethnic lucian designs. Regis smiled at her so happily that he hugged her to her surprise and she couldn’t help but be grinning somewhat at his joy. 

“This blade will aid me in battle and to do so much in life. Thank you so much my friend as well as my sister.” Regis gave his gratitude and Asteria nodded.

With that they set out into Accordo together and throughout the journey the people would see the Prince of Lucis battling Mts and at his side a great white tigress attacking alongside him. During the journey they took on some small quests as well. Cor even went to face Gilgamesh which was the most reckless not to say also stupidest thing for him to do. For once she and Clarus agreed on something and went after the other and watched the match. Cor took Gilgamesh’s arm but lost his blade in the end. Still, Asteria noted a change in the other and he was more serious and cautious. Though the journey ended with their loss mostly with few victories and with a falling out with Cid in which she tried to get the stubborn men to make up which was to no avail. It occurred in quite a short amount of time for Asteria. And yet she felt quite at peace with being there to aid Regis. 

When King Mors was on his deathbed and begged for at least one favor it surprised both Regis and Asteria. In a short amount of time, her father, Khonsu arrived and she led him to King Mors’s quarters in which upon simply catching a glance the pair broke into smiles.

“My brother.” More spoke up and Khonsu offered a hand. Since that moment her father remained at King Mors’s side till his last breath. 

The funeral was held and colors of white were used for mourning as requested by the King as at least trying to celebrate one tradition of Galahd. Khonsu, remained in his falcon form throughout the event and gave a strong cry when the ceremony ended and the king rested in his tomb. Afterwards, Khonsu remained to aid in council meetings with Regis who had to take matters now, Asteria at his side but as a tigress. The council members knew not of the Galahdians abilities except for Clarus and a select few. With that a date of the Coronation was decided and everything was settled except for one thing.

“Come on, Cid deserves to be here too.” Asteria argued with Regis in their study. 

The other made a face despite having a beard almost now, Regis still looked like a child to her. The situation between Cid and Regis had not gotten better. In fact Cid had chosen to not speak a word much to her chagrin. While as usual Clarus decided to side with Regis, Cor and Weksham and Aulea sided with Asteria over the matter in making up with Cid but to no avail. 

“No idea, on what you’re talking about.”muttered Regis looking over his suit to be worn for the Coronation. Asteria growled and said no more while looking over the bead jewelry she would wear herself tomorrow as a tiger. 

“I believe he had a point and you didn’t want to listen but its too late as it is. I don’t why I kept bothering.” she muttered while adjusting the beads her people created for her.

“No, its because you’re the only one that ever tells me honestly when i am doing something wrong. Oh, I mean-“

Asteria smirked at him but looked off to the window where the moon shined.

“Regis, I have to get married.” she said and he looked shocked.

“Father wants to see at least my first child if possible and married knowing ill be in safe hands. He isn’t going to last much longer.” she admitted and Regis looked to her in sorrow. 

“I didnt know. But I am sure that Cor will get a clue.” Regis tried his best to console her.

Indeed Cor had started courting and she was pleased but if she had to admit to one thing is she wasn’t ready to marry. Still, she wanted to please her father and looked to the side. She and Cor had many likes and could create quite a nice banter with one another without problem. It was the first time she had been feeling love far greater for someone. And many may not know it but Cor was quite the romantic always delivering flowers and so many other small gifts which to her surprise she enjoyed. Freesia and Aulea giggled nonstop when ever a gift was delivered and were pleased by the circumstances. Still, Cor was only seventeen and her twenty-two only and she didn’t want to enforce upon him. Neit had offered to marry if she decided she and Cor should not marry due to the inconvenience and Neit would be the only one she was comfortable to give herself too. She knew Aulea would talk to Cor but in the end she knew she wouldn’t go through with the plan in enforcing him to marry her.

“Well, whatever comes to happen I want to let you know that my children will be born in Galahd not here in this cold place.” she stated to him to which he huffed at her. 

“You like it here.” he argued but she shook her head as she shifted and got comfortable on the couch in the study. 

“I love the people not the place. But you know that.” 

The morning after Regis was shaking in his shoes and looking ill, Asteria at his side with her jewelry on an she gently hit him on the back with her tail.

“Relax. Just smile and show that cute childish determination you always show when dealing people. And know I will be at your side.” she said while nuzzling his chin with her fur. 

Regis turned and smiled at her in gratitude nodding and stepping forth.

xxx

After that Asteria married but not to who she had wished. Next and her did the ceremonial braid cut and kissed later on afterwards by the galahdian river. Bismark sprayed them with water before rushing on and Garuda sent winds their way. Fenrir, Carbuncle and Alexander simply roamed the area while bringing forth stargazers, the native flowers of Galahd to Asteria as a gift. Asura and Odin simply sent pillars of fire and lighting as their own greeting. 

Aulea, Regis, Clarus, Freesia and Weksham clapped as the music and celebration erupted. Asteria simply smiled but it was not happy. Her father knew her well but accepted her choice happy to simply see her married and in good hands. Still it hurt when Cor discovered the truth and had come to her on why she didn’t decide on him and she admitted to feeling as though he was forcing her and he had gotten angry and left not appearing for weeks nor today at her wedding. she expected she made a decision on her own and hadn’t discussed how arrogant of her. 

When the night for consummation came Neit dragged her to the tent placed in the cave close to Etros’s cave. She was made to sit and Neit kneeled before her and took out her braid she had cut and given to him.

“This isn’t meant for me and I know it. Keep mine, it signifies me always to protect and better then any king’s shield.” Neit explained and joked while Asteria chuckled but looked confused. 

Neit tilted his head and Asteria was taken by surprise. Cor stepped through dressed in Galahdian wedding garments and looking regretful.

Neit smiled, “I think you two need a chance to talk and I will make myself scarce before things get a little wild.”

Asteria blushed and she punched his shoulder as he grinned and slipped away. She and Cor turned to look at one another and an awkward silence filled the air.

“You could have waited a little longer for me you know.”

Asteria looked up in surprise and showed shock in seeing a ring in Cor’s hand. He looked sorry to her and she for once let out loud laugh. Before turning red and crying.

“I’m sorry. I-I should-sob-I-“

Cor kneeled before her and let a smile show before leaning their foreheads together. Despite not marrying her he made clear that he would be at her side either way/She smiled at least she could have this. 

xxx

Regis winced and Aulea snickered at him while Freesia rolled her eyes. Despite the council’s obvious answer to Regis leaving the Crown City to go to Galahd, he went anyway. He was not leaving his kindred spirit to suffer and especially miss this important day of her life. They had reached Galahd just when Asteria had gone into labor and Neit and Cor were the only ones allowed inside. Regis was feeling the pain she was suffering through their mental link and he felt horrible. The women laughing at his dispense were not very sympathetic. Eventually they heard a cry and then loud whimpers and a loud cry of happiness from Neit. 

The small baby boy snuggled to his mother’s breast while shifting to everyone’s surprise to a bald baby wolf. 

“Well, isn’t he an early bloomer.” stated Aulea as she brushed her fingers on the boy’s head.

“Means he’ll be a good knight to our future child.” Regis said and Asteria smiled while looking down at her babe. 

“So what are you going to name him?”

“Well, as tradition it would have to be a night deity of the old times since I am named after a star one. Hmm, well I believe Nyx will do.” she spoke gently and purred as she rubbed her face onto her baby boy’s. 

Nix whimpered but his tiny hands reached for her face to hold. She prayed he have a happy life and would find the one he wanted to be with all his life.

“My little volchonok, let Etros watch over you and guide you through the right path.”

xxx

Asteria noticed quickly as Nyx kept shifting that her son was going to have black fur of all colors. In their line only two other Ulrics shared that color. Black was the royal color of Lucis and in Galahd it was the color of marriage. She had nothing against the color it was the color of unity but it had been the color of the two Ulrics that had suffered most in their line or better yet the kings had. Both those knights had been the lovers to their kings. Artemis was the most known Ulric for being a midnight black colored dragon of great strength and beauty. She was the knight to the Rogue Queen and had been quite the possessive lover to the Queen, who was simply in love to her as well. The pair had been quite the force to be reckoned with especially being better suited to the shadows. But Artemis while protecting her queen had left herself open when flying and had been struck down. the Rogue was devastated in losing her love that she dwelt even more in the shadows and never ruled in the public eye ever again. The other knight’s story was well known as in that short time the Ulric and Lucis line nearly became one. Everyone knew of the Warrior King of Lucis who had lost his wife to assassins and then wandered the lands. What many didn’t know that it had been his galahdian knight who took the form of a black colored Quetzalcoatl with iridescent wings and scales of great beauty. Only those of Galahd knew of what Nott the knight and Queen of the warrior king did to lead to her early death before she could rule beside her lover and king. The pain the warrior felt was too much and as legend says he wander the world of Eos and his tomb remained far from the Crown City.

So, just noting the pattern in this Asteria wondered what could this mean as her son now twelve and an adult in wolf years not human looked down upon the newborn baby in Aulea’s arms. Nyx’s eyes shifted to the rare ember gold the Ulric’s eyes would shift to when losing some semblance of control over their emotions and reminder to their ancestor’s past. Nyx shifted and put his snout close to Noctis’s head without warning and the baby touched him immediately. She watched her son’s fur practically stick up as if shocked but to everyone’s joy Noctis’s let out a gurgle and for a newborn baby so young a smile.

Asteria was surprised at this bonding being linked so early as in the past it was usually in the youths of both King and Knight that the bond was forged. Yet it happened and she wondered as she looked to Selena in her arms, who the her little girl would bond too as she was a surprise of her own. Usually, an Ulric had one child and usually only one could shift though a little behind her brother had shifted into a grey silver snow leopard cub. Even so, the concern over Nyx was more then she would like to consider and perhaps she worrying over nothing.

Later on she regretted as well as Aulea and Regis the early bonding cause Noctis cried too much and very loudly which for her was torture as well as for Selena with their sensitive hearing whenever Nyx merely left his side. Her son would be there in seconds to the young prince’s cries and Asteria couldn’t help but decide then and there that her son was already whipped. Neit found it amusing and would laugh constantly as they watched Nyx twitch his tail and wag it like a puppy when the prince cried. 

“You know I used to see that look on Regis all the time when we dated.” Aulea spoke as she laid in bed.

Her health had been failing as of recently and Asteria was worried for her friend. She could sense the worry in Regis over the situation but never came over to talk to Asteria which irritated her but she kept silent. 

“Really? I don’t recall one bit.” she answered the female Leonis,who smirked as they watched Noctis now teething biting at Nyx’s tail, who rested his head on his paws while watching Noctis bite away.

An accident had already occurred of when holding a few audiences Noctis was left on the ground to crawl around. Asteria in her Tigress form was laying by Regis’s side when a pain ran through her tail. With no warning she roared frightening the family that had come to ask for aid.

It was by far the most embarrassing moment of her life but eventually it passed. 

“Well, at least we know not to look for a princess for Noctis” Asteria said and Aulea took her hand with no warning. 

“I know you know that I am not going to be here much longer. I feel so weak after giving birth to Noctis and I can tell Regis knows too. Promise to be there for Noct, Regis and Cor. I know you’ll be the mother to him I couldn’t be able to be cause my time is short. But I know as well Nyx will be there for him like you were there for my spouse. And I know that you and Cor never stopped loving each other so please watch over him. I won’t exactly be myself anymore but I will be in some form. Just know I will be at your side as well so in my place be there for them.”

Asteria stared into the blue eyes that were so much darker yet much brighter then her ice blue and storm grey ones. She nodded and simply leaned her forehead to Aulea’s. Both then turned to watch their children play together in silence with smiles and tears in their eyes. 

xxx

She and Cor had been sent on a mission to check out a hidden Niflheim base out in the cold. She had the advantage in being a tiger and having more warmth as for Cor, he muttered now and then but said nothing more. Mission was to infiltrate and see what was occurring inside. It was a facility and to say she was not disturbed at all was an understatement. She had known about Versatel in fact the man had always tried to kidnap many Galahdians because he knew of them somehow of the Ulric’s abilities. She had an idea as to who might have shared these secrets but said nothing or shared the information to her friends.

Still seeing the tubes with humans and children she could not be horrified as she continued to prowl and take down soldiers on the way through when she heard it. A baby’s cry. Not thinking twice she leaped through and took down the assistants holding the baby. She shifted quickly and turned to see and look down at the crying infant. Cor right behind her grabbed some of the research found when the alarms blared announcing their presence.

“We have to go!” Cor shouted when he saw Asteria take her scarf and make a sling around her neck.

“Asteria, we can’t just take…”

“I want him.”

“Asteria, my star, the child, we have no idea what he—“

“Cor, I can’t have children anymore. We can at least have him. Besides can you say no to this face?”

“…”

“I am not leaving him.”

None of the Crownsguard questioned their Commander nor asked why the King’s constant companion white tiger was carrying a baby in its paws as she nuzzled the boy. It was better not to.

With that Asteria and Cor came with a surprise with them as they arrived to Lucis again. Aulea giggled and laughed as she heard what occurred. As for Selena, she was happy to be a big sister suddenly while giggling not stop as she held the “chubby baby”. Noctis being young couldn’t tell much and simply laughed and Nyx well earned a big smack on the head when he said 

“So you two finally did it!”

The baby boy was named Prompto and was left usually in Cor’s care since Asteria was always at Regis’s side. Still, Prompto grew up to be quite loved and cared for by his new family and Asteria was quite happy to love another son.

xxx

Aulea passed away during Noctis’s first winter. It was fitting thought Asteria as she knew after Carbuncle and Diablos with a vision from Etros showed her what Aulea’s true fate was. She was the glacial but with the gentlest of hearts and Asteria smiled only as she placed stargazers around her friend’s casket. Regis was in so much pain and in grief but pulled through. Even so the pair together put her to rest in the old Lucian tombs where Regis prayed to join her soon. As Regis stepped away Asteria stayed behind.

“Oh, Etros please let her be given the gift you bestowed upon us Knights once we pass into your hands.” 

In silence Aulea’s body and tomb slowly crystalized ensuring her to never be tarnished by time. 

Freesia was second to pass away in the summer after one year of giving birth to her little girl Iris. She had passed on tradition of naming her children after flowers much to Asteria’s surprise. She admitted to her best friend that she was doubtful of Clarus being able to put up with their odd ways as he once put it. the two still couldn’t get along with their different views yet they remained civil when out in public. Even so Freesia cared not for their problems and kept them on good terms so when she passed she requested one simple thing from Asteria.

“Teach them of their people.”

From that day Asteria worked to ensure Gladio and Iris knew of their Galahdian culture and blood. Claus never once objected to this respecting his wife’s wishes. The only thing he drew a line with was the tattoos due to the Amicitia;s having their own traditional tattoo which Asteria passed.

It was after losing the only female companions she had that Khonsu her father had left as well. She had never once considered herself to be chief one day and here it was now. Her father was happy and proud of her and fell into his eternal slumber and like every Ulric crystalized and was placed in Etros’s cave along the other passed knights. An Ulric turned into two crystals one their human form and the other their therian form to show the difference in roles the Ulrics participated in. It was Etros gift for being her warriors and for saving the forgotten astrals. Asteria simply smiled as her father’s two crystals disappeared into Etros’s cave the human one with Etros while the therian one with King’s Mors tomb. She became chief and commanded the Islands of Galahd from the Crown City. As agreed each elder and leading chief of each clan would continue to watch things while she fulfilled her duty with Regis. 

The last to pass in her eyes and time was Neit her greatest friend and guard. Father to her children and had allowed her to be with Cor when possible. The man had been kind and a true man to deserve the name of Ulric. It was an assassination attempt on her children and it was a shock for not many knew of her presence and yet it happened. A woman had tried to slice Nyx’s and Selena’s throats when Neit got in the way too late. He had laid there bleeding while comforting the screaming children. Nyx being only fourteen and Selena eight and as Neit passed into Etros’s arms her children shifted in anger with gold eyes glowing and took the woman’s life in an instant. They had taken their first life and both were traumatized after the event. She couldn’t comfort them in their pain but Regis and Cor for once stepped in.

“You have done much for me let me do this.” Regis explained and left to speak with them.

“If it weren’t for Neit we wouldn’t be here now.” Cor expressed as well before they headed into the bedroom.

Hours passed before Regis returned and the pair put Noctis to sleep though he whimpered for Nyx. Speaking of her son, she turned to her companion who gave a sad smile.

“They wouldn’t open the door. So, I warped from the outside to the balcony of the room they were hiding in. Quite the scare I gave them.” chuckled the King and Asteria broke into a smile finally.

“Ashy, they needed time to think the situation over. I told them that when the time came it had to be necessary especially in times of defending one self. They seemed to understand that.” Regis explained what had occurred before taking her hand in his.

“I simply and Cor told them of our first time as well of taking a life. We told them that only that they needed to control their emotions but this time it was fine. Anger does things to us to avenge those we lost. I know it isn’t the best advice but…”

“No, it is far better then what I could’ve ever told them. Thank you, Reggie.”

With that the pair fell silent afterwards as the night passed over.

xxx

Nyx and Selena stared at the great statutes that were hidden beneath Insomnia. They recognized the statutes as the Old Wall that no longer were active. The statutes that created the wall were actually the Knights that had once served the greatest and well known Kings of Lucis that had left a mark on history. The knights carried replicas of their kings’ signature weapons. 

Thee last three statutes though carried no weapons as if they were missing something. The laid kneeling and unlike the others that were visible these were hidden within Insomnia. From some parts the two Ulric children could see that the three statues were in shapes of two women and one male. 

Asteria found the children here after putting Noctis down for his nap and Regis securely locked in his office with Clarus to do paperwork.

“Mamochka, that is us isn’t it?’’ asked Selena once seeing her mother coming forth.

Asteria turned to the statues and grimaced a little. Many believed the statues were the Kings of Lucis that had protected the kingdom well during their time. But that was not so, the wall was created of statues of the passed Therian Warrior Knights of Galahd that had served those kings. The warriors which always defended their kings to the end. Also, the statues were tombs of their own, as within each statue was a crystal from each warrior’ crystalized body who passed and turned into a crystal a gift Etros bestowed. The magic waiting to be used had yet to be seen in the Old Wall.

“Yes, my dears. When the time comes that we have fulfilled our duty we will be placed in them.”

“We’re going to die protecting the ones we love right?” Nyx inquired and Asteria ruffled his hair.

Death was not a subject galahdians were afraid of, in fact it was a gift they saw fit to be presented with. Euros being a goddess of Death gave them their powers and abilities and so death was a concept they embraced. Their young taught about it so early on especially to those born to the Ulric Clan. For death was the last secret ability that the Knights had in order to save their Kings.

“Yes. Are you afraid to die?”

“No. Ill do anything for Noctis.”

“Me too! For Ravus and Luna too!”

She smiled at her children and prayed once more to Etros that they fulfilled what they could in their life. For when the Kings had chosen Noctis, Nyx had been present. He had shifted into a wolf and had curled around the five year so possessively. Regis had started crying but in silent sobs while Asteria with out shame glared at the Kings of the past and had cursed Bahamut and the astrals for making them pay for their mistakes. In that moment the crystal piece that Etros bestowed upon her that was in her choker as well as the one in Nyx’s earring glowed and ghostly figures of the knights were seen looking sorrowful for them and the chosen king. Unlike the kings they were not in agreement yet could do nothing to change their kings’ minds and could only comfort them in what was to come. 

“In that case let us be ready then.”

xxx

Asteria collapsed and fell backwards into Nyx’s arms. Her son looked down at her with concern but she merely smiled at him. The magic of the King’s powers had still burned him but he would be the one to come out alive. She turned in time to see the statue that was to be her tomb glowing red as it knew her time was here, with a replica of Regis’s sword stab the last of the diamond weapons and kill it. The mother and son turned to Glauca or better yet Drautos as he laid dying. She had been able to pierce him with an arrow while Nyx had bit into the man’s neck with his fangs before shifting and allowing her the final stab with Regis’s sword which she had taken from him before forcing him to escape.

Looking back to the past her life actually did flash before her eyes much to her amusement. She had met with her king and had been able to be at his side. She had made more friends then what she had first could’ve seen coming and had become a lover and wife in a short amount of time. Then she was a mother to four children and she couldn’t help but think of Nyx, Selena, Noctis and Prompto. Her children. She chuckled recalling that she had even become a grandmother surprisingly. Little Stella, with who she had believed in the beginning was a bad idea for Noctis and Nyx to take in because they were too young well Noctis was and Nyx as she turned to her son, who had such a determined face was still a child, her little wolf pup. 

A life she never saw coming and was more then happy with.

“King Regis did what he had to do for the future of all. Not Insomnia only but for all of Eos, perhaps if you hadn’t let yourself be blinded you would’ve seen what sacrifice he had to pay as well as the kindness he bestowed upon your home.” Asteria said as she remembered Regis and Clarus's mortified faces as she had taken his sword and ordered them to leave. The sadness and grief the man was feeling for taking his place as a sacrifice instead so that he wouldn’t be burdened with taking Noctis’s life in the end. Instead the duty now befall upon another.

“Because of Reggie, there is still hope for all our homes.”

“Hope…’’ Drautos said as he closed his eye.

Asteria smiled gently before allowing Nyx to help her up. She watched as her hand started to crystalized.

She smiled as she watched the dawn.

“Yes, hope.” she said and held her son’s cheek one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help! Yeah just forgot liked the idea of Crystal Stasis and well here the Ulric line are split into two crystal versions one their Therian form which are spread around with the tombs where Noctis retrieves the weapons of his armiger from his ancestors' tombs. The other their human self is taken in by Etros. Also from her crystal she gives a piece to each Ulric member which they wear in this case Asteria wears it on a choker and Nyx as an earring and Selena on a bangle. It allows them to speak with their ancestors and speak to them. Also I made a list to name all their ancestors and introduced my two favorites cause I like the stories of those specific kings the Rogue and Warrior. You can do a lot with history of others when no details are given hehehe. Sorry I am rambling. Next part is a huge jump into the future into Stella's story use I loved her when she was introduced.


End file.
